clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicity Evans
Felicity Evans 'is a recurring character in the Clearwater series. She appears once in the second season and returns again in the fifth, this time becoming a recurring character. She is very toxic, dangerous, and has a high probability of being mentally unstable. She makes rash decisions and is a very vengeful person. She is an old best friend of Angel O'Brian and enemies with Danielle Hooper, who she stabbed. She is portrayed by Jeanine Mason. Character History Season 2 In Hurricane, she and Angel are sitting together at the Hub and catching up after not seeing each other since Angel moved to Clearwater. Angel then tells her she's introducing her to her new friends Danielle and Isaac. Felicity asks if Angel misses their old school, Gearfield. She doesn't think she would like Clearwater since it is so crazy and dramatic while their old school was so chill. Angel tells her that she's adjusting and actually likes it and then introduces her to her friends. Felicity immediately hugs Danielle, catching her off guard and tells them it's nice to meet them. Danielle moves Felicity's purse to have a place to sit and Felicity snaps at her, telling her not to touch her things and apologizes for her OCD. She then tells Angel she's going to get her coffee and calls her her best friend. Angel goes with her and Danielle and Isaac immediately get weird vibes from Felicity. Danielle later runs into Felicity and Angel at Clearwater High and Felicity tells her that she's considering transferring from Gearfield. She then states that she loves Angel's schedule and wants to have the same one. Felicity then walks away to check out the school more and Danielle confesses to Angel that she doesn't like Felicity and thinks she's trying to claim Angel from Danielle. Felicity and Angel are later at the Hub again and Felicity tells Angel she can't go to Clearwater because it's just not her and it isn't Angel either. She tells Angel the girl she's with now isn't the girl who left Gearfield and Angel admits to changing some, but doesn't think it's a bad thing. Felicity points out that Angel is wearing makeup and expensive clothes, which Angel owns and says she's a lot happier now than when she was home schooled. Felicity tells her she can hang out with deadbeats like Danielle, but she won't, which upsets Angel, who tells her not to make fun of her friends. Felicity says that she'd be okay with Danielle making fun of her though, which she expects from someone like her. Angel tells her that she only met her once and doesn't know her well enough and is afraid she's trying to push Angel's new friends away due to jealousy. Felicity doesn't deny it and Angel leaves, telling Felicity she's changed too and didn't used to be this much of a psychopath. Felicity slams the table in anger and storms out of the Hub. Felicity later hangs around the Hub and interrupts Danielle and Angel's talk, saying she wants to talk to Danielle and it isn't about anything bad. She takes Danielle outside and tells Angel to get them coffees. Danielle reluctantly follows Felicity to an empty lot and asks why they're there. Felicity calls her out for ruining her life and taking Angel away from her, having a temper tantrum. Danielle is very uncomfortable and calls her insane, but Felicity counters her and says she doesn't know how insane she really is. She then lunges at her and stabs her in the stomach with a small pocket knife. Felicity immediately looks horrified by her action and stands immobile as Danielle bleeds. Angel runs out and sees Danielle on her knees, and Felicity tells her that she snapped. Angel calls her a monster and says she never wants to see her again, which Felicity understands and says she wanted to be her best friend as Angel calls the police. Season 5 In Lean On, she returns when Angel gets jealous of all the time Danielle has been spending with Lana and calls her to make Danielle jealous and upset, hoping it might bring her back. It only makes Danielle end the friendship altogether. Felicity thanks Danielle for not pressing charges when she stabbed her, and Danielle says that she wishes she did since she would still be in juvey. When they are caught smoking weed by Angel's mother, she is banished from ever seeing her again, upsetting Felicity. In This is Gospel (1), she knocks on Angel's window and waves at her when Angel checks to see who it was. She tells her to come out because she found a good party for them to go to that night. She then points out that Tripp is there, who Angel has feelings for. Angel starts babbling about him and Felicity tells her to calm down and get ready. Felicity asks what she's going to tell her mom since she's not allowed to be around her and Angel tells her she's not letting her mom dictate her decisions and starts babbling again, so Felicity tells her she's not making any sense and that this is going to be a party to remember. As they get to the party, Brendan tells them it is $10 or a kiss to get in, which Felicity finds annoying. While Angel kisses him, Felicity just pays the $10. She then calls Blake a sleaze-bag when he tries to dance with them and tells him to screw off. As Angel watches Tripp kiss Candace, Felicity comforts her and says she wasn't expecting that, asking who the "slut" was that he's kissing. Felicity apologizes, saying she wouldn't have invited her if she knew Tripp had a girlfriend. As Angel storms out, Felicity follows her and watches as she steals a spray paint can from Brendan, asking what she's going to do with it. She looks on in amusement as Angel spray paints "get cancer" on Candace's car. Felicity is shocked that Angel did that and they get back in her car and drive off. The next day, Angel is at Felicity's house looking like a crying mess and Felicity asks what's wrong, but realizes it's about the video of Angel spray painting the car getting leaked. Angel blames her for dragging her to the party, but Felicity tells her that what she did is on her. Angel tells her that she should have stopped her and Felicity says it happened very fast and by the time she knew what was going on, it was too late. Angel tells her that her friends think she's a monster, and Felicity tells her they'll get over it. Angel admits she threw hot coffee on Candace, which Felicity is shocked by. Felicity tells her that she says and does stuff that doesn't make sense and thinks Angel might have a problem, calling her delusional. Angel doesn't understand and Felicity tells her that maybe she should leave, since Felicity was in the video as well and her mom isn't happy about that. She suggests they take a couple weeks away from each other and Angel tells her that when her mom didn't want her to see Felicity, she went behind her back for her. Felicity apologizes and closes the door. In This is Gospel (2), she walks into the Hub and sees Angel reunited with her friends. They walk over to have a private conversation and Felicity mentions seeing Angel's Facebook post about having bipolar disorder. Angel tells her that they can't hang out anymore because when she's around her, she does stupid things. Felicity says that she thought they were friends, but Angel tells her that she has to focus on herself and Felicity is dangerous, mentioning how she stabbed Danielle, who is still terrified of her. Felicity says that she can talk to Danielle, but Angel shuts her down and tells her they should not be friends. Felicity storms out and watches Angel laugh and have fun from the window, swearing her revenge. Season 7 Appearances Trivia * She is the first character to stab somebody. * Despite being stabbed by her, Danielle chose not to press charges, leading her to get very little time in juvey. Quotes * (to Angel) "Well we haven’t talked since you moved and stopped home school. Who are the friends I’m meeting?" (First Line) * (to Danielle) "You ruined my life…Angel was my best friend for 5 years and you came in and ruined EVERYTHING!" * "You don’t even know how insane I really am…" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Seniors Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7